<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot and Cold by KwIl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396514">Hot and Cold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwIl/pseuds/KwIl'>KwIl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward First Times, Creampie, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Naked Cuddling, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwIl/pseuds/KwIl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edessa has been reclaimed, and although the army is rejoicing, Roy is not feeling so great about the victory.</p><p>Shanna notices his inner dilemma, and upon learning about his problem, proposes a solution.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roy/Thany | Shanna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hot and Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The battle to reclaim the Illian capital of Edessa had been a long one, but it ended as a victory for the Etrurian Army. However, the commander of this army, Roy, was not feeling so great, even after such a decisive achievement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t the victory that was bothering him though. He was grateful that the battle was won, and that casualties were kept to a minimum too. Many of the Illians in their army were especially happy to see their capital reclaimed, and it brought a smile to his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, it didn’t do much to resolve the inner turmoil he was facing. Roy had been keeping it a secret, but ever since the army entered Ilia, he had been plagued by bad sleep. He consistently kept waking up at night, unable to stay asleep for any longer than a few hours in a best-case scenario. Usually, he’d only last an hour. It was frustrating, especially as he knew he needed to rejuvenate as much of his energy as possible… and he just couldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What also concerned him was that he figured he’d at least have some sort of affinity for this region. He was half-Ilian himself, so he assumed the cold wouldn’t affect him nearly as much. He wasn’t the only one not adapting well to the chill, but unlike those individuals, he never complained about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>complain about it. He was the leader of the army. He couldn’t show weakness. So many relied on him, and if they learned that the commander of an entire army was struggling due to some measly chill, what would they think of him? Roy knew they probably wouldn’t judge him badly for it… but the thought was keeping this problem private.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, or unfortunately from his perspective, he hadn’t done a great job of hiding his calamity. A close friend of his had noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shanna, a native of Ilia, didn’t suffer from the problems some of these members of the army faced. As one of Roy’s closest friends, it wasn’t long before she figured out what was wrong with him, even if he never shared his issue with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thus, she decided to make it her responsibility to aid him. Though they were likely going to leave Ilia soon, it was imperative that he got a good night’s sleep… and she had a rather unique solution in mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking of it made her breath warm and heavy, and she may have had to hide her rosy cheeks with her hands at times, but those wonderful yet scary feelings weren’t going to deter her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Roy,” she greeted him while the army was sharing rations. “How are things?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roy almost didn’t notice her presence at first, but he greeted her with a smile. “Not bad. I’m happy the battle went well. Morale is especially high.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am happy we have our capital back,” Shanna added. Roy didn’t make any response, prompting her to sigh. She’d have to bring things up on her own, rather than let the conversation flow into his problem naturally. “Look, Roy… you’re tired, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it was still a long battle, so-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not like that,” she interrupted him. “I mean, you’re probably exhausted from that too… but I’m talking about your sleep! It hasn’t been great, has it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roy wasn’t particularly happy someone had figured it out, but if anyone was going to, Shanna being that person wasn’t so bad at least. “Was it that obvious?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at first,” she confessed. “But you've been more sluggish lately. Even in battle, you’re not reacting as fast as you usually do. It’s lucky you didn’t suffer any injuries.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...sorry,” he couldn’t think of anything to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat down beside him, tapping her fingers together. Roy found himself gawking at her skirt a little, observing her thighs before he realized he shouldn’t be staring. He cursed his eyes for looking there subconsciously. “Look… I have a solution to your problem. If you want a good night’s sleep tonight… then I might be able to help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...how so?” he was honestly curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We Ilians are used to the cold, but we’re not immune to it,” she shared. “During the winter, it isn’t uncommon for us to share a bed with family or close friends so body heat is shared. When I was a child, Juno would cuddle up to me so I wouldn’t freeze.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...are you suggesting we do the same?” he was a little flabbergasted. The idea was sound… if one didn’t consider that a boy and a girl would be sharing a bed and cuddling. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>a solution, but certainly an unexpected one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shanna wasn’t oblivious. She knew it would be awkward… but it was also Roy. Her heart was beating fast just thinking of the idea. She did genuinely want to help him, but there was a selfish part that wanted this just for the opportunity to cuddle him… and maybe a little more than that, if things went well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it will be weird,” she added. “But I think it will work. Any awkwardness is worth it if it means you sleep well, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roy knew it was pointless to reject her idea. It would be strange, yes, but the potential benefits were too high to pass up. Not only would he be able to sleep well… but he’d be able to sleep in the comforting arms of a beautiful girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right,” he agreed. “...is tonight alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-Of course!” she stuttered, the realization that this was actually happening making her heartbeat even worse than before. “I’ll… see you then, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roy watched Shanna leave, noticing quickly that she was skipping joyfully. It made him wonder… was she doing this out of the goodness of her own heart, or did she perhaps share feelings for him too? He didn’t want to be too optimistic… but the idea of Shanna liking him like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>made him feel really happy.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the rest of the day, Roy was amusingly more awake than ever. He was growing increasingly excited for the night to arrive. It was ironic, for his time in Ilia was spent not looking forward to the night at all. He conversed with members of the army, making sure everyone was alright after the tough battle. It was a good way to pass the time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shanna’s proposition refused to leave his mind. He had no idea how things would turn out, but that didn’t stop him from fantasizing about it. He was no fool, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>things could escalate… but he wasn’t going to assume it would. Knowing he’d be able to hold Shanna, the girl he had an immense crush on, was more than enough. He was shocked he didn’t succumb to nerves in their earlier conversation, but he suspected he would when the appointed hour arrived.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Since the capital had been reclaimed, the army was able to utilise some of the more extravagant rooms the city had to offer. It was a significant improvement over the typical tent, and Roy had a feeling that alone would help his sleep. The cold was still prominent, but admittedly not as bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As expected, when Shanna finally showed up, things grew awkward. The two stared at each other for a moment, exchanging a few smiles and some uneasy laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...d-do you want to c-come in?” Roy finally gathered the courage to ask. He knew he was going to be nervous, but this was almost too much for him to bear. His heart wouldn’t stop pounding relentlessly, and it wasn’t helping his fragile nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes!” she responded, realizing just standing there wasn’t aiding the awkward atmosphere much. She hopped in, quietly closing the door behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...are you sure this is okay?” Roy questioned her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...of course it is… but you know… I can’t help but feel nervous. I’m about to share a bed with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you know? I’ve… never done that before.” she confessed, deciding it was better to be open and honest rather than secretive and shy about her thoughts. It was humiliating to admit those thoughts... but she knew she had to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hearing you say that gives me some relief,” he was equally truthful with her. “I feel the same way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...shall we… do it then?” Shanna asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t like the way she worded that, since it was too easy for his hormonal mind to misinterpret. Was she actually expecting </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>to happen, or was her choice of words poor? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” he managed to speak calmly. He wasted no time in turning out the light, suspecting his friend would appreciate being able to strip without being seen. They weren’t left in complete darkness; they could still see each other’s faint figures, but they were hidden enough allowing some privacy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roy took off his clothes first, not particularly caring for where they were discarded. Left in just his underwear, he climbed into the double bed. It was an unfortunate bed size, since they’d have to purposefully get close to each other. If it was an ordinary single bed, they could have enjoyed the luxury of their bodies being forcefully squished together, effectively eliminating that first step.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could see Shanna discard her attire after him, her silhouette enough to reveal the curves of her hips and the size of her small, but growing breasts. He gulped, trying not to focus on the alluring appetizer he just saw. He didn’t want to get horny, just in case she really did just want to cuddle. The last thing he wanted was to make this even </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> awkward. They had struggled to look each other in the eyes moments ago, and he dreaded a situation where they couldn’t even be in the same room with each other lest things became cumbersome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roy had no choice. He had to swallow his nerves and just hug her! Perhaps once they grew used to each other’s warmth, things would start to feel natural.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shanna soon joined him in bed, resting her head on the pillow. She turned to face Roy, though said nothing. He couldn’t tell what she was thinking thanks to her facial expression being obscured. Nevertheless, he shuffled forward, ready to hold her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand found its way onto her hip, the cold skin feeling surprisingly nice. Shanna hummed, reciprocating his touch by doing the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ended up giggling, finding some amusement in the situation. “You’re shaking, Roy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s because it’s cold,” Roy had a quick and logical counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let me hold you, okay?” she sounded more confident than before, reacting well to him making the first move. They weren’t going to make much progress like this, but she had an idea that would accomplish their task while suppressing a lot of her anxiety. “Turn around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy did as she asked, facing the other side. Shanna wiggled forward, embracing him firmly by placing her hands around his stomach, spooning him. Her hands were a little shaky at first, partly as she initially placed them too low, but she soon found herself easing into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If this was what Shanna had in mind with cuddling… he’d have to ask for this again someday. Feeling her hold him like this was making his worries melt away…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, it didn’t take too long for a new problem to arise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because he hadn’t paid too much attention to Shanna stripping, he assumed she would put on some nightwear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hadn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her bare breasts pushed against his back, and he didn’t need to see them to know what that squishy feeling was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Shanna… are you… nude?” he had to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh! Is that… a problem?” she sounded distressed. She hadn't even told Roy that Ilians would cuddle each other while nude! He had no idea! What had she done?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-No, it’s just…” he struggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ilians share body heat through naked cuddling,” she had to tell him. “Sorry… I forgot to mention that part… if you want me to leave, that’s okay…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...that’s not the problem…” Roy felt ever so daring, wondering if she’d catch the hint from that alone. The softness of her body was divine, but that was, unfortunately, causing some problems down below. He figured he’d have to deal with this issue eventually, but the revelation that she was completely nude was driving his mind mad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shanna knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what Roy was referring to. She was suddenly very glad he couldn’t see her, for her cheeks were starting to warm up significantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part of her didn’t want it to end up like this. She just wanted to hold him and let him sleep well while she secretly and selfishly enjoyed the feeling. She’d feel good knowing he was healthier thanks to her, and she’d have plenty of memories to use well in her private time too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roy was absolutely in a similar contemplated state; he couldn’t decide if he wanted to go further or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shanna decided to make that decision for him. While she had a feeling he was hesitating in case she didn’t want it, she contrastingly had discovered evidence that eliminated her own doubts. For that reason, the only person who could make that first move was her. She took a deep breath, preparing herself to take that first step.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, she couldn’t pretend she didn’t feel his erection ever so briefly when she spooned him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shanna trailed a hand further down his stomach, making him shiver. She gently caressed the tip of his underwear, waiting momentarily just in case he figured out what she was going to do. If he wanted out, this was his time to say something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roy waited with bated breath; he knew exactly what she was going to do. He wanted to say something… but what </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>he say in such a situation?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Shanna decided enough time had passed. Holding back her nerves, she guided her hand down, gently grabbing the bulge in his underwear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...S-Shanna...” Roy whispered, his voice unstable due to shock. However, his state wasn’t because she did it, but rather because her hand felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>wonderful.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Roy…” she hummed. “You’re… so hard…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” he was speechless. Her touch was heavenly, even though his underwear mitigated some of that feeling. He wasn’t too fussed, however, her explorative touches and squeezes were already driving him crazy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shanna felt so anxious, but his reactions were helping to mend her fragile state. Soon enough, her mind was drifting to how naughty this all was. She was actually touching a man! Sure, it was through his underwear… but she could change that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roy’s lustful state grew even more unstable when her hand slid up, gradually lifting the top of his underwear. His growing anticipation was making his body vulnerable, making her fingers significantly more ticklish than before. It was a bizarre kind of delicate feeling, for his body couldn’t decide if it wanted to jolt away from her cold touch or embrace it. Never had a chill felt so strangely fantastic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing she was about to actually touch his manhood was making Shanna freeze up. She was actually going to touch a dick! With her hormones guiding her, she crept her hand underneath his underwear, grasping his raw cock for the first time. She knew he was hard, but to actually feel for herself how turned on he was was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot. Ridiculously hot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Roy was mesmerized, overwhelmed with an inability to breathe well and an unyielding chill running down his spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet, both feelings weren’t unpleasant. As his body began to calm itself, those strange feelings were replaced by a welcome warmth. Shanna didn’t really know what to do, but she didn’t need to; this was the first time a woman was touching him, and every curious touch was more than enough to fill him with joy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...do you feel… good?” she asked, wanting to hear what he had to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...it feels fantastic…” he responded quietly, his voice doing a good job of confirming those words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...could you... take your underwear off?” she made a request, knowing it would make things easier. Roy saw no reason to decline her, removing his underwear while Shanna’s hand kept itself tightly around his shaft. With his naked body now against hers, she felt confident enough to begin jacking him off. While not exactly an expert on how to deal with men, she had picked up a few things thanks to gossip in her all-male mercenary group. If she held him firmly and moved her hand back and forth, he’d feel pleasure. Her suspicions were confirmed correct when Roy groaned, satisfying her and encouraging her to speed up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...am I doing a good job?” a shy side to her still persisted. She wanted to know if there was anything she could do to make things even better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep going like that…” he instructed, a more than satisfying response she was willing to obey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For some time, she did as he asked, and Shanna was treated to a side of Roy she had never seen before. He was moving so erratically and was lost in bliss, and knowing she was the one causing that made her feel so happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, she began to desire more, and she wasn’t the only one to share those thoughts, either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roy shuffled his body back around, turning to face her. It unfortunately meant she had to let go temporarily, but she soon returned her hand to his hard cock, adoring how it felt to caress and squeeze. She could honestly do this for hours if he let her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two stared at each other, sharing a lighthearted chuckle. Shanna gave into her feelings, dashing her lips against his. The sensation shocked him, but the softness of her lips won him over. Satisfied moans escaped from their mouths as they embraced, with Shanna rewarding his efforts by jerking him off faster. Their kiss was one of inexperience, but the jolts of joy surging throughout their bodies made sure it wasn’t one they’d ever forget.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By this point, little awkwardness remained within the two. It had been mostly replaced by excited anticipation for the inevitable next step. While both feelings were similar, the latter was a much more welcome one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though they had yet to voice their desires to each other, they both individually desired a different kind of warmth and embracement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roy…” Shanna muttered. “Can we…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...a-are you sure?” he was simultaneously delighted yet worried. He wanted to do it, unbelievably so, in fact… but he suspected this was all new to Shanna too. That meant that it was going to hurt, and he did not like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to make Shanna cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I’m a little scared… but… I think I’ll be okay… if it’s with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although he couldn’t see it, he knew she was blushing madly. Her answer won him over. So long as he was gentle, he could minimise her pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...alright,” he gathered enough courage to agree to her proposition. “But tell me if it hurts, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roy watched Shanna get into position, letting go of his shaft while she rested on her back. She breathed heavily, mentally preparing herself for what was to come. Roy lifted his upper body up, lifting up the covers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was rewarded with one of the most beautiful sights of his life; moonlight shone through the nearby window, illuminating most of her upper body. For the first time, he could see her small breasts, and her very erect nipples. The light illuminated her face too, revealing that wonderful blush he knew was there, and a surprisingly warm smile too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shanna was embarrassed when she noticed she was exposed. The darkness had kept her nerves at bay, but seeing Roy stare at her like this was filling her with a strange mix of happiness and anxiety. He definitely liked what he was seeing… but that was also very embarrassing!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...d-don’t just stare…” she tried to snap him out of his trance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...s-sorry…” he mumbled, diverting his attention to positioning himself in front of her. He was very glad now that his father had given him the talk about these kinds of things, even if at the time it was insanely humiliating. However, it still didn’t answer all his questions; he knew what sex was about, but that didn’t mean he knew how to do it well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Shanna was in the same boat as him too, providing him with some relief. They would learn together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roy positioned himself in front of her, watching as she spread her legs for him. It took some experimental movement, but he managed to find an ideal position that would allow him to do what he had to do without feeling uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curiously sliding his cock across her folds, he soon found out that this alone was providing not just him, but her as well, with an abundance of pleasure. Shanna hummed, adoring the touch of his cock up against her pussy. She was soaking wet, her earlier handjob an ample contribution, and it was making it easy for Roy to play with her. However, as amazing as it felt, this wasn’t what they were here to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It took some time for Roy to find her entrance. His inexperience and lack of visibility delayed things by quite a bit, but he soon realized he had found her sweet spot when his head sunk into her abruptly. Shanna tensed up quickly, groaning disturbingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Sorry…” he apologized, backing out of her gradually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...i-it’s fine.. It just caught me off guard,” she responded hastily. “...be gentle okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” he reassured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roy focused a lot on her sounds, using them as a cue for whether he was going too far. He sunk his head back into her warmth, causing her to tense up again, but she calmed down hastily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he next pushed, he did so with enough force to finally break her barrier. Shanna couldn’t help but cry out in pain, her voice unbelievably distorted. Roy was overwhelmed with guilt, especially when the moonlight revealed the tears forming in her eyes. He thought he was being gentle, but had he actually been rough the entire time? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shanna noticed his concern quickly. She was worried he’d pull out and refuse to continue, fearful of hurting her again. She had to put those worries of his to rest, and she knew the perfect way to do so. It was an embarrassing solution… but she was ready to finally say those words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roy…” she placed a gentle hand on his cheek, her eyes narrowed as she smiled at him. “I love you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young lion couldn’t believe what he was hearing. In hindsight, it was obvious she shared his feelings; she wouldn’t be doing this with him otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...but to actually hear her say those magical words… he was enchanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shanna let go of his face, but Roy quickly grasped her hand, holding it tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I love you too, Shanna…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young girl started to cry… but he had no regret for these tears. In fact, even though water was trailing down her cheeks, she had never looked so beautiful, especially with that captivating smile of hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roy…” she mumbled, her voice diluted by the simultaneous pain and happiness echoing through her body. It was an astonishing combination, but it served its purpose in telling her this wasn’t a dream.Roy was actually making love to her! He had reciprocated her feelings. “Thank you so much…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, thank you…” he replied. The two stared at each other briefly, giggling lightheartedly. “I really do love you, Shanna…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too…” she loved that she was actually saying that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was tempted to confess his love again, but if the cycle continued any longer, it would become a little silly. Instead, the two just enjoyed each other’s company. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...you can keep going,” she finally said, so lost in her love for him that she had forgotten that they were well, making love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he was honestly still a bit concerned, but he trusted her judgment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roy began to sink in deeper. Though some resistance still remained and she whimpered quite a bit, she never reached the same level of agony as before. It was taking some getting used to, but they were both inching closer to tranquility. The feeling of being opened up was strange… but Shanna was starting to like it a lot. Roy was experiencing his own taste of heaven, falling in love with her humidity and how her walls coiled around his shaft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he found himself in her deepest part, he stayed there for a while, figuring she’d need time to adjust. Shanna raised her arms, beckoning him to embrace her. He did so, meeting her in another gentle kiss that soothed both their enduring nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satisfied he had given her enough time, he began to thrust. His movements were imperfect and lacked a rhythm, but the intensity of their first time was more than enough to provide wondrous stimulation. Both were learning together how good the other was making them feel, and what they could individually do to amplify that pleasure too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah… Roy… it feels nice…” she told him, her voice sounding even more broken than before. Roy was in love with how she sounded. Her cute little gasps and whimpers no longer leaked any pain; it was all pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does for me too…” he wanted to let her know, though he had a feeling she could tell. He was beginning to speed up subconsciously, for his body was growing addicted to this bliss and wanted it to taste that pleasure more frequently. Shanna reacted wonderfully to the change, her pussy now fully accepting of his cock. Though the sound of their sex was growing louder, which was a tad embarrassing, his own gradual increase in volume was a tune she didn’t mind listening to. Roy was having the time of his life. He had fallen for this secret pleasure and he was no longer afraid to show it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Roy…” she hummed. “I feel so warm…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shanna… Shanna…” he was caught in a trance. “I… can’t hold back…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew exactly what he meant by those words, and she was unbelievably happy to hear them; she was starting to feel similar herself .”I feel the same way… let’s… c-cum together, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so warm… I can’t…” he was enthralled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Shanna could mentally prepare for it, she felt an absurd heat overwhelm her insides. Roy’s body spasmed as he unloaded everything inside her, the extreme difference in temperature enough to bring her over the edge too. Her walls clamped down on him, keeping him in place so he wouldn’t even think about leaving her insides… not that he was going to, anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The duo remained stuck in this tranquil state for a while, but soon enough reality began to creep back into their consciousnesses. They tried to remain lost in pleasure for as long as possible, but they couldn’t keep hold of this taste of heaven forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Roy collapsed on top of his lover, his body drenched in sweat. She immediately wrapped her arms around him, feeling just how warm his body had become. This was a heat not even the Ilia cold could dampen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you… I love you… I… love you…” he confessed and confessed, his mind overpowered by intense emotion. He couldn’t think of anything else but the love he had for this girl. There was no embarrassment in his voice. It was all unfiltered. Shanna’s heart had only just started to calm down… and now it was once again beating rapidly. He could absolutely hear it too, which did not help keep her lovestruck state stable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roy… I love you so much…” she told him, patting his head calmly. She could feel the weight evaporate from his shoulders while his body enjoyed this wonderful new pillow. Shanna was beginning to notice that it wasn’t just bad sleep that had been plaguing him. The boy was stressed; he was the commander of an entire army, and so many relied on him. She felt foolish for not realizing this earlier… but she was glad he was finally having a chance to rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roy was mumbling incomprehensible sounds to himself, sounding unbearably sleepy. Shanna wanted to talk to him-- to perhaps discuss what this night meant for their future together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she could wait. Roy was beginning to drift into a long slumber, and he more than deserved it. Soon enough, she heard light snoring from him, making her giggle a little. She was seeing a soft side to him and it was making her love even stronger. Feeling him on top of her was surprisingly comforting, and thanks to the sex exhausting her body, it wasn’t long before Shanna found herself falling asleep too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two would undoubtedly be quite embarrassed in the morning. It would take a moment to process why exactly they had woken up in each other’s arms. However, once they realized how well-rested they were, they would soon start to wonder if it would be okay to spend the night together again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unsurprisingly, they would find themselves in each other’s arms the following night too… and the night after that… and the night after that…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, there was still a war to win, but the duo now had a greater resolve to bring it to its conclusion as soon as possible. It would be a tough fight, but the prospect of spending their future together after its end served as wonderful motivation. They could not wait for that day to arrive.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like my work? If you're interested in writing updates or want to support me, visit and follow my Twitter! <br/>--&gt; twitter.com/KwIlsa33</p><p>I also have a Discord for my writing, general FE talk, and more! Feel free to join if you're interested! <br/>--&gt; discord.gg/N4rG9AjCRy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>